


Lounging Around

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, inspired by pics on lj site of these two, swoon-worthy examples of the male half of the species. Bones comes home from a long day at Starfleet Medical to find Jim lounging around. The episode referenced here is “For the World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky”. Dreadful episode, wonderful title, go figure. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lounging Around

Refit, Bones hated that word. After five years in an exploratory mission the Enterprise was currently sitting at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards awaiting refit. It wasn’t the concept, or the fact that the Enterprise was undergoing the refit, he was fine with all of that. It wasn’t even the fact that he and his husband, Captain James T Kirk, were stuck on Earth for six months while the Enterprise waited in line for the refit. After all, that allowed him time to spend with Joanna who had grown into a healthy eleven year old. No, it was traffic from San Francisco Memorial back to Starfleet. The reason he had been at THAT hospital had been in a consultation for a patient who had a condition he’d encountered while on that five year mission.

So, that morning it had taken him fifteen minutes to get to the hospital. That afternoon had taken an hour and a half to get back. He hated that. The only good part of it was that didn’t have to work at Starfleet Medical because of the consultation. He sighed as he entered the building with a retinal scan. He could hear the door click as it unlocked and slid aside, letting him in. It was 2000 hours and too late to go out for anything. The worst part about the day was that it was Jim’s birthday, and he’d had all sorts of plans. All of these plans had fallen through because of a very sick little girl.

The cure had been found on the planet of Yonada. The asteroid had been discovered by the Enterprise travelling through space. The inhabitants were the descendants of survivors. Their ancestors had launched the asteroid/ship ten thousand years earlier to escape the destruction of their world by a supernova. Unfortunately, the computer had malfunctioned and was treated as a god by the indigenous people. It was also on a collision course with Daran V, another highly populated planet. Bones had been diagnosed with Polycythemia, a painful, degenerative, and deadly diagnosis that would leave him dead in a year. He’d almost married that priestess on Yonada, he reflected.

The end result was that Spock reprogrammed the computer for another yellow star nearby that had an unoccupied space between the second and now fourth planet. The computer had also yielded an answer to boy Polycythemia and a number of other illnesses that had long plagued the universe. It had also solved a problem between him and Jim. No one had let Jim into the room where Bones had been treated. He’d finally broken into the room to find Bones slowly sitting up, and, much to everyone’s relief, professed his undying love for his Chief Medical Officer. The Priestess obliged them by performing the wedding ceremony. When they returned to the Enterprise, they found that Uhura had packed up all of Bones’ stuff and moved it to Jim’s cabin. The excuse was that the Captain’s cabin was bigger. No one argued with that. He and Jim had been married for 2 ½ years.

Bones sighed as he entered the apartment. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. The only traffic he’d had to worry about on the Enterprise was if he could fit in the turbolift at the end of the shift. At most it took him ten minutes to get back to his quarters there. “Jim?” he called.

“In the bedroom, Bones,” Jim responded. Bones ventured back and saw Jim lounging on the bed. He wore a black suit minus the tie, and the top two buttons undone. He was handsome with a little bit of a scruff of a beard indicating he hadn’t shaved in a little while. Bones stood there and drank him in. He was beautiful. “Just getting home?” he asked.

“Yeah, traffic was murder,” Bones replied. “I’m sorry, I had plans for tonight, and they all went to hell in a handbasket. Damn traffic. Computers don’t know how to drive anymore,” he muttered.

“Spock and Uhura took care of that tonight,” Jim told him. “You’ll make it up to me,” Jim said rising from the bed. “Go take a shower and I’ll have dinner ready,” Jim told him.

Bones whispered, “I don’t deserve you.” He reached over and tugged open another button on Jim’s shirt. “I think you’re overdressed, Captain,” he told Jim leaning in for a kiss.

Jim smiled against his lips before breaking it. “I think that’s the pot calling the kettle black, Commander,” Jim responded, breaking the kiss.

Bones disappeared into the bathroom. He let the water sluice over him washing away the dirt and grime of the day. He barely heard the burp of the shower door as it opened and closed behind him as Jim joined him. It didn’t register on his brain until he reached with the washcloth to fun over the back of his neck. A hand gently took the cloth and ran it over Bones’ back, neck and shoulders. Bones sighed as he felt the washcloth rub gently across his skin. The hand was quite thorough as it glided down across his buttocks and the backs of his legs.

Bones turned around as Jim continued his ministrations on his front. Bones leaned backwards and closed his eyes. Jim’s hands were relaxing as it massaged his tired, sore muscles. Bones moaned as the washcloth ran up his manhood. Jim paid extra attention to this part of Bones’ anatomy. He lifted up and cleaned the underside from the balls to the head making sure it was squeaky clean. Then he ruined it all by sticking it in his mouth. Bones moaned as his hands groped Jim’s hair. Jim’s teeth ran lightly over the sensitive skin as it slid down his throat. Jim didn’t stop as his head bobbed up and down his shaft. Jim pulled his mouth off it and reached back to suck on Bones’ sac.

“Jim, it’s your birthday. I should be…be…” Bones tried to get out before he felt himself let go. His seed poured all over Jim’s face.

Jim chuckled. “Make it up to me,” he told him reaching one side and turning off the water that had run cold pressing a bottle of lube into his hand. They dried off and Jim climbed onto the bed, staying on all fours. Bones knelt behind him coating his hand with the lube. Bones pressed his fingers into Jim’s hole, hearing the younger man moan. Bones loved the sounds Jim made. Bones kissed his back letting all his digits slip in Jim’s hole. They’d done this many times and neither needed much prep. Bones pressed his cock into Jim’s ass and watched as Jim’s back arched upwards at the intrusion. Bones ran a hand down Jim’s spine soothingly. Jim settled back down.

Bones kissed his back again as he pushed in and out of Jim’s body. This was heaven and he couldn’t even imagine anything better. When he’d almost died he’d thought about Jim and how much he meant to him. It had scared him more than anything, even more when Jim had died. Life had a way of winning as he continued to thrust into Jim as the younger man gasped. Jim’s muscles clenched around him faster and faster, indicating he was getting close. They somehow had gotten into the pattern of coming together, and now was no exception as they fell into bed. Bones slipped out of Jim’s body and he wrapped an arm around Jim’s waist.

“I love you,” Bones told him, nuzzling the back of his neck.

“I love you, too,” Jim responded before they slid into a peaceful night’s sleep.


End file.
